Love You
by Fading wind
Summary: A collection of Royai drabbles. Some are fluffy, some are angsty. Please read and review! Drabble 18: Feeling
1. Gravestone

Royai drabbles

Hi! Welcome to my Royai drabbles! I'm only doing the disclaimer once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Drabble 1 / Gravestone (Warning: Spoiler for episode 25.)

X X X

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, taisa."

"Don't be like Hughes. Never leave silently like him."

"If you need me to leave to succeed, I am willing to leave."

"No. I don't want that kind of success."

X X X

I don't want you to leave for me. Never.  
If sacrifice is needed to achieve my goal, I would abandon my goal.  
None of my companions are allowed to leave before me, especially you.  
If I left first, don't be sad, use your gun, protect yourself.  
I don't need it and I don't want it.  
Never let me see your name on a gravestone.

I don't want it.  
Promise me, never let that happen.

X X X

Word count: 105 words

Please read and review!


	2. Thunder

Royai drabbles

Drabble 2 / Thunder

X X X

Riza was afraid of storms.

One night, the rain fell heavily upon the land. Riza was awoken by the deafening sound of thunder. Frightened, she hugged her pillow tightly. There was nothing else she could do. She felt small and weak.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Riza gathered all her courage to get out of bed and answer the door.

Outside stood a dark-haired man, water dripping from his hair.

"Taisa! You're soaked. You'll catch a cold."

The man said nothing. He smiled at Riza and went in. He sat down on the couch. Riza took out a towel and dried his hair for him. He fell asleep within minutes.

Riza gazed at the sleeping man. She realized she was no longer alone in her life. There was now a person to light the dark path ahead for her. There was now a person who was willing to walk the path with her. She smiled.

X X X

Word count: 153 (Hope I didn't make a mistake.)

Please read and review!


	3. Paper hearts

Royai drabbles

Yay! I got reviews! I'm soo happy! Thanks soo much!

Drabble 3 / Paper hearts

X X X

Riza picked up a paper heart on her desk. She pocketed it. Roy was watching her from his office. He smiled.

He felt bored with all the paperwork. At first, he folded paper planes with them and flew them around, which annoyed Riza. She aimed a gun at his head when he did that. So, he tried folding cranes, stars, fish... Whatever he tried to fold, Riza would still threaten to shoot him. Then he had an idea.

He folded paper _hearts_. Riza looked a little surprised when he did that the first time. She regained her composure quickly, and took out her gun. Poor Roy. Riza picked up the paper hearts, unfolded them, and smoothed them out for Roy to sign them. But Roy could not help feeling satisfied when he noticed Riza pocketing one of the paper hearts. Roy folded paper hearts every day, and left one on Riza's desk. Riza always threatened to shoot Roy, but she always pocketed the paper heart Roy left for her. It became a little daily ritual for them.

X X X

Word count: 178

The idea was from a drabble I've read which was about Roy folding paper planes and flying them around. It was a hilarious drabble, I decided to write one about Roy folding things too, but I couldn't think of anything. Then this morning, when I woke up, the idea of folding paper hearts just popped up in my mind. I was probably inspired by the name of a fanlisting (Royai fans should know about that fanlisting).

Since I'm feeling very depressed today for no reason, I've decided to add an epilogue. It's optional. You can choose not to read it if you don't want anything depressing.

X X X

**Optional epilogue**

A few years later, shortly after Riza's death, Roy went to Riza's house and found a box filled with paper hearts in her room. There was a letter addressed to Roy in the box. Roy opened it.

_Thanks for all your paper hearts, Roy. I love you. I just can't bring myself to say it to you._

"I love you too, Riza," Roy whispered. He cried, perhaps, for the first time in his life.


	4. Confession

Royai drabbles

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm starting to run out of ideas. And my friends aren't helping at all, making up random silly stuff. Here's drabble 4, which I thought of when taking a bath! XD

Drabble 4 / Confession

X X X

"Riza, do you love me?" asked Roy Mustang one day.

Riza blushed -- slightly. She looked at Roy with the most solemn expression she could manage. "Taisa, firstly, do not call your subordinate by her first name in the office. Secondly, please do not discuss personal matters when you are working."

Roy looked disappointed, but he said nothing.

X X X

"Riza, do you love me?" asked Roy, later that day, when he accompanied Riza home after finishing his work.

Riza made no comment about the name. They were not working now. She searched desperately for a way to avoid answering the question.

"Answer me. It's a command."

Riza wondered if she could lie to Roy. But it seemed like Roy could read minds.

"Don't lie."

At that moment, they arrived at Riza's house. Riza unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping inside, she said, "I love you." The door closed.

"I love you too," Roy said to the door.

X X X

Word count: 157

I wondered about the ending. At first, I wanted to stop at 'The door closed.' Then I wanted to end it with Roy smiling. But it didn't seem right, so at last I ended it like this. Please read & review!


	5. Memories

Royai drabbles

Thanks to saffiremoon21 who reviews every time I update! And thanks to all other reviewers!

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Drabble 5 / Memories

X X X

_Riza's POV_

"Don't cry for me, Riza... Think of my death not as a separation of us two, but a closer bond established. From now on, I will be able to stay close to you every moment of your life and watch over you. We will be closer than before. Remember me, Riza, but don't cry for me."

Memories are painful. You ask me to remember, but yet you don't let me cry. Tears form in my eyes whenever I recall the things we've been through together. I miss you so much, Roy. How can you ask me to remember but not cry? Our past is filled with despair, war, blood. You gave me hope and the will to live. Now you are gone, my life is dark once more. I try to remember. I try not to cry. You are tormenting me with your request. But I love you. Because I love you, I am willing to be tormented. I blink away those tears and continue to live. I live on with the faith that you are with me constantly. I believe that you are here, watching over me like a guardian angel.

I remember, and I don't let myself cry. For I love you, Roy.

X X X

Word count: 206 (Wow, this is really long!)

Please don't kill me for killing Roy off! I'm so sorry. When I made this drabble, I actually cried. Please read & review!


	6. Storm

Royai drabbles

This drabble is what was produced when I tried to change drabble #2: Thunder.

Drabble 6 / Storm

X X X

Riza was afraid of storms.

One night, there was a terrible storm. Lightening streaked across the sky as if splitting it in half. It terrified Riza.

The phone rang. It was Roy calling.

"Hello, Riza. I know you'd be very scared, so I thought I'd call you and talk to you. Why are you afraid of storms?"

"I... don't know," said Riza helplessly.

"Don't be afraid of storms. Think of the lightening as my flame, lighting up the dark sky for you."

"How can you produce flames when it's raining?"

Roy was exasperated. How could Riza remember his uselessness even when she was scared? "Never mind that. Think of the thunder as a gunshot from your gun, fired to protect me. Don't be afraid of storms. Love them."

A smile slowly spread on Riza's face. She was not afraid of storms anymore.

X X X

Word count: 143

I got the idea when it rained last night. I was very frightened and tried to think of something to comfort myself. I ended up getting this idea, so I turned it into a drabble. It's a really stupid idea though. XD Hope it hasn't been used before. Please read & review!


	7. Girlfriend

Royai drabbles

This drabble is a little Havoc/Hawkeye, one-sided on Havoc, but it's mostly just Royai.

Drabble 7 / Girlfriend

X X X

Jean Havoc walked into the office, beaming. "I've got a new girlfriend!" he announced happily.

"Is that so?" Roy entered the office, smiling.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" Havoc looked very gloomy all at once. Roy was sure going to interfere again for sure.

"Don't worry, Havoc," said Roy, laughing. "I've found my woman."

Havoc stared at him. What? Mustang was finally settling down? Unbelievable! "Who?" he managed to ask.

Roy gestured at the blonde-haired woman sitting at a corner, busily doing paperwork. "Riza Hawkeye."

The pretty woman lifted her head and smiled weakly at Havoc, blushing. "Her?" Havoc yelled, his cigarette dropping from his mouth.

"I'm going to marry her next month," said Roy, a look of triumph on his face.

Havoc could not believe what he had heard. Now he felt worst than the moment when Roy snatched his one-hundredth girlfriend away.

X X X

Word count: 143

Poor Havoc! XD Please read & review!


	8. Present

Royai drabbles

Drabble 8 / Present

X X X

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant!"

Riza was surprised. She had forgotten about her birthday, but Roy had remembered. "Thank you, sir."

"I didn't buy a birthday present, but maybe I can come up with something for you." Roy thought for a while. "Come closer."

_What is Roy thinking of? _Riza was sure Roy had something up his sleeves. She walked closer cautiously.

Roy stood up. He cupped Riza's cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

When they parted, Roy said, "Hope you enjoyed your birthday present, Riza."

Riza smiled. That was the best birthday present she had ever received in her life.

X X X

Word count: 100 (Yay, exactly 100 words!)

Please read & review!


	9. Realization

Royai drabbles

Yet another character death drabble...

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Drabble 9 / Realization

X X X

Riza stared at the grave in front of her. She shook all over. She could not accept the fact. _No, please tell me that it isn't true. Please. I wasn't there to protect him when he died. The time when he need me most--I was not there._

"Roy Mustang  
The ladies man who never told his most beloved lady that he loved her."

"What does he mean? Who? Sarah? Joyce? Vera? Gabrielle? Jes--" She broke into sobs before she could finish. All the names she had seen on his calendar flashed across her mind. The women he had dated.

"Um... I think he means you, Hawkeye," Havoc said nervously.

Riza stopped crying. Her eyes opened wide as realization set in. "I'm... sorry..." she whispered softly. "Roy."

X X X

Word count: 137

Is that line on the grave familiar? No? Well, then you haven't read my poem, Flames of Hell. Go read it. It's a Royai angst poem. When I wrote that poem, I decided to make a drabble with that line. Ended up writing Roy's death. Again. Oh well. I'm starting to really love writing angst. Please read & review!


	10. Sunrise

Royai drabbles

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this drabble, it's sweet. At least, sweeter than the angsty ones.

Drabble 10 / Sunrise

X X X

Riza opened her eyes. Seeing the Colonel slumped on his desk, sound asleep, pen still clutched tightly in his hand, she remembered that she was in the office. She must have fallen asleep during work the previous night. Roy had disappeared from the office for two entire hours the previous day, and so, they ended up working overnight.

"Wake up," she said, shaking Roy's shoulder. "The sun is rising."

Roy opened his eyes sleepily and yawned. "I'm sleepy," he mumbled.

"Look."

Roy turned his chair to face the window. The rising sun almost blinded him. The land was blazing red, as if on fire. Everything basked in the glory of the rising sun, signifying a new day. Roy had to admit, it was truly a magnificent sight.

Riza was watching in fascination. "Sunrise... It's so beautiful." Her voice sounded distant and dreamy.

Then Roy saw something even more beautiful than the sunrise--Riza's smile.

X X X

Word count: 154

Last night, I was staring at the moon when I suddenly thought of doing a drabble about the moon. Somehow, I turned out doing a drabble about the _sun_. Weird. When I wrote a draft of my drabble, Riza woke up in Roy's bedroom. XDDD But that just was not right, so I put them in the office instead. But which would you have liked better? -evil grin- Please read & review!


	11. Piano

Royai drabbles

I don't own any of the two songs that are in the drabble.

Drabble 11 / Piano

X X X

Roy and Riza went to visit the Rockbells in Rizenbul. They found that Winry had just bought a piano.

Riza touched the piano fondly. She had learnt to play the piano when she was a little girl. She tried to recall the pieces she had learnt by heart back then. She had a good memory.

Her fingers danced on the keys as she played the tune _Greensleeves_. Roy stared.

"I never knew you could play the piano," he said.

"Well, I can." Riza could now remember a lot of songs. She thought for a while, then began to play _My Heart Will Go On_.

Roy smiled. He was never happier in his life, listening to the lovely melody. It moved his heart. He loved that song. Riza knew that. She was playing for him. For him, Roy Mustang, the only man she loved.

X X X

Word count: 144

I hate playing the piano. XP I really hate it. I have piano lessons weekly and I just hate them. I hate my piano teacher too. XP Today, when I was having my piano lesson, I nearly fell asleep. XDDD Then suddenly this drabble came to me when I was playing some stupid song and I went into a trance-like state and scared my teacher. That was soo funny. I chose My Heart Will Go On because... Um... Because the last time I heard this song I cried. This song isn't really sad at all but I cried. So I decided to choose it because it has mysterious powers that can make people cry. XD My friend cried the last time she heard it too. Weird. Anyway, please read & review!


	12. Candlelight

Royai drabbles

Drabble 12 / Candlelight

X X X

It was pitch black in Roy's house except for the flickering light of two candles on the dining table in the middle of the room.

"Candles?" Riza said, half in surprise, half in delight.

"Yeah, candles. Actually, they are emergency candles. The power supply was cut off suddenly just minutes before you came," Roy explained with a light chuckle. "But, it's all the better with the candles, isn't it?"

Riza smiled and gladly took the seat that Roy was offering to her. "Why, yes, of course."

And so the two lovers enjoyed their dinner in the dim candlelight.

X X X

Word count: 98 (This isn't even 100 words? My shortest drabble so far...)

This idea came to me when I was wandering around in the supermarket with my mum and saw some packs of emergency candles. I have never seen emergency candles before because they are not really common in Hong Kong. These candles were quite pretty and they came in these brilliant colours. Then I decided I could do a drabble with emergency candles. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Please read & review!


	13. Dreams

Royai drabbles

Drabble 13 / Dreams

X X X

_The wide red eyes of an innocent child looked up at her. A Ishvarian girl of merely four or five years old, shivering. Her hand shook so much, she could not even aim properly. She pulled the trigger, firing wildly. One of the bullets found its mark. The girl fell, screaming for her mum..._

X X X

Riza was woken to the sound of a muffled scream. It took her a while to get her surroundings and remember where she was. Her apartment was undergoing reconstruction works, so Roy had offered to let her stay at his house. She was in Roy's spare bedroom.

She quickly grabbed her gun and went out of her room cautiously.

Another scream was heard. It seemed to come from the direction of Roy's room. Riza was very worried. She sprinted down the corridor without making any noise and peeked into Roy's room.

Roy was curled up into a ball on his bed. His hair was damp with perspiration. He was sobbing. Riza was shocked. She had never seen Roy like this before. Then she realized he must be dreaming.

Yet another scream escaped Roy's mouth. He trembled all over, sweating even more. Riza sat down on the bed next to him and kissed him lightly on his head.

"I guess your dreams are even worse than mine, Roy..."

X X X

Word count: 222 (Here's to make up for the last drabble, which was ultra-short.)

Didn't know where I got this idea. And is it spelt Ishvarian or what? Please read & review!


	14. Proud

Royai drabbles

Drabble 14 / Proud

X X X

Roy couldn't help but think that Maes was right.

Right about having a wife and a child.

He looked down at the cute little girl, whom he and his wife had named Elizabeth. The girl had black hair and onyx eyes like his father. She looked absolutely adorable. Roy was, of course, not that kind of person who kept boasting about their kids like Maes, but he felt proud.

After the birth of his child, he had went to Maes's grave and told him about their child. Then he had went to another grave, one that was quite near Maes's. He placed the red roses he'd brought with him on the ground in front of the gravestone. He stood there for almost half an hour, gazing at the gravestone.

It would have been much, much better if the mother was her. Much, much better if his wife was her. Much, much better if she hadn't died. He would have been much, much prouder if it was her. He loved her more than he loved his current wife, but still, he had to get a life. He could not live in the past forever.

Before he left, he took one last, longing glance at the gravestone.

_Major Riza Hawkeye  
__Friend and comrade  
__Best sharpshooter in the country_

X X X

Word count: 214

Okay, so I killed Riza and didn't warn you... But I didn't want to spoil it! I wonder if this drabble really works... It's kinda strange. Like I can't imagine Roy marrying any person other than Riza. Still, I guess it's possible. Please read & review!


	15. Valentine's Day

Royai drabbles

Finally, we can see some fluff again! But the next drabble will be very sad... T-T

Drabble 15 / Valentine's Day

X X X

It was Valentine's Day that day. Riza and Havoc were the only ones in the office. Everyone else had taken a day off. Riza tried to concentrate on her work. Every year, she passed Valentine's Day alone. She never went out on a date on Valentine's Day. She was used to the loneliness, but it seemed like this year she couldn't stand it anymore.

Havoc did not even _try_ to concentrate. He kept on sighing. Pacing around the office. Originally, he had a date, but his date phoned that morning to tell him that she couldn't come. So he had came to the office, looking very upset, not in the mood to do any work. Riza didn't tell him to work. She herself didn't want to work. She wished she had a date, but it was impossible. She was quite an introvert, and although people thought she was beautiful, they were often intimidated by her solitude, and of course, her guns.

She had glanced at the Colonel's diary that morning. The page was full. It seemed like the Colonel had one date per hour. The last date ended at ten o'clock. She wondered how on earth could the Colonel handle so many dates. But then, maybe it wasn't his fault... He was too handsome...

"Wait, what am I thinking? This is wrong, he's my superior," Riza told herself and got back to work.

X X X

Havoc left early, at four o'clock, leaving Riza all alone in the office. Riza did not bother to work anymore. She just sat there and gazed out of window. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. She didn't even want to read her favourite novel. She just wanted to sit there...

X X X

"Riza..." A familiar voice woke her up.

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately recognized the face in front of her. "Taisa!" Her body almost reacted automatically. She stood up and saluted. _Have I dozed off?_

"Riza, it's half-past ten now, and the whole headquarters is deserted except for you and me. You don't need to call me taisa," Roy said.

"I'm sorry, taisa. I must go home now," Riza said, packing her things hurriedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry? And you can just call me Roy."

"I... Roy..." She winced when she said his name as if it hurt. "It's quite late already."

"Riza, it's late, but Valentine's Day is not over yet. We still have a chance."

Riza couldn't believe her ears. "...Roy?"

Roy whipped out a bunch of roses from behind his back. "Riza, I love you," he said with a smile.

Riza blushed. She took the flowers hesitantly. "Roy, isn't it supposed to be the girl who gives the presents?"

"Well, I figured I could change the traditions a bit. You can give me something on White Day."

"What if I don't?"

"Riza, you will, won't you?" Roy said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Riza laughed. This year's Valentine's Day was not turning out so bad after all...

X X X

Word count: 509 (My longest drabble ever!)

Please try to guess how old I am! If you guess right than you get a cookie. XD Also, does anyone of you ever think that my characters are OOC in any one of the drabbles? Sometimes I worry about my characters, they seem OOC. Read & review!


	16. Rain

Royai drabbles

Thanks for all the reviews!

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! (Looks like I killed Roy again...)

Drabble 16 / Rain

X X X

It was raining very heavily that day.

Riza had been wounded in a fight earlier that week. She was staying at a hospital.

Roy received news of a serial killer appearing in the city. He grabbed his alchemy gloves without thinking and ran outside to arrest the serial killer.

Havoc tried to warn him.

He wouldn't listen.

Riza received news of the serial killer too. She was worried. Knowing Roy, he would have forgotten about his uselessness in the rain completely.

She grabbed her handgun and went to find Roy.

The nurse shouted at her, telling her to come back. Telling her that she was still wounded. Telling her that she would tear her wound if she wasn't careful.

She wouldn't listen.

She arrived at the scene.

It was too late.

Roy lay on the ground in a pool of blood. His blood.

"Taisa!"

Despair clouded her.

"Riza... I like the rain..."

"Why?"

She hated the rain. When it rained, Roy was useless. When it rained, Roy was in danger.

"Because... When it rains... The sky will cry for you..."

She said nothing. He was dying. Dying right in front of her and she could do nothing about it.

"It didn't rain at Maes's funeral..."

Tears threatened to fall.

"Don't cry, Riza... The sky will cry for you... There is no need for you to cry..."

"Roy!"

He died.

She didn't cry. She knew that the sky was crying for her.

X X X

Word count: 245 words (Now this one is really long...)

I really killed Roy again! The morning when I wrote thisrained very heavily and I didn't have to go to school and I wrote this after watching episode 25 all over again. -cries- Now, as for my age, it is 11. Only one person tried to guess and that was saffiremoon21, and she was incorrect. But anyway, you still deserve a cookie for your effort! -gives cookie to saffiremoon21- Please read & review!


	17. Happiness

Royai drabbles

Drabble 17 / Happiness

Riza looked up at Roy. Her eyes showed pain. They were flooding with tears.

"Roy, you love her, don't you? I don't mind. You can marry her if you want to," she said, almost choking. She was barely keeping herself from crying. She was doing this for him. Oh yes, she loved him, but she knew he wouldn't be happy with her. He loved me, not her. She wanted him to be happy, that was why she was doing this, letting go of him, letting him be together with a person that he really loved. So that he would be happy.

"Don't cry, Riza, I don't love her," Roy said.

Riza looked up at him in surprise. "But, I thought..." her voice trailed off, and she turned to look at me. I was shocked. How could he say such a thing? After all those things he'd done for me, he'd said to me.

"Riza, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know I've hurt you. But what I say is true, I don't love her. This ring was prepared for you, not for her. Marry me, Riza. You are the one and only person that I love and will ever love," Roy said, opening the small box. I'd thought he was going to propose to me. But no, everything had changed. My world had fallen apart.

"Roy...!" Riza accepted the ring gladly and hugged Roy close.

Roy kissed her, and she melted into the kiss happily.

I watched as Riza let her tears fall freely. But now they were tears of happiness.

I cried, my heart broken.

X X X

Word count: 270

This was originally intended to be something like Roy/me, but I felt that I was too cruel to Riza, so I changed it and it turned into this Royai drabble. XDDD Please read & review!


	18. Feeling

**Drabble 18 / Feeling**

When she first met him, she'd known.

She'd got that feeling in her heart. The feeling that you always get when you first met a person. The feeling that told you whether that person would be a friend or enemy.

Such feelings were hardly ever wrong.

Today, she knew that her feeling had been right.

When she first saw him, when their eyes met, she'd known. She'd known that he would become an important part of her life.

And she was right.

Today, she felt as if it was the happiest day in her whole life. She was in her full splendour, her white dress trailing behind her. And he looked wonderful in that suit.

"Trust your feelings, Riza." Her grandfather's words echoed in her mind as she walked.

They were heading towards a new phase in their lives. Together, hand in hand.

They had become part of each other. They had become one.

X X X

Word count: 155

Okay, so this is a piece of crap. Inspiration from a book called _The Star of Kazan_. Probably my last drabble in this collection... Are you sad? I don't have any ideas for new drabbles. Even if there will be more drabbles, you'll probably have to wait for ages before I'll update. Being bored and stuck at home alone all day long does not help with writing new drabbles. n.n

But I'm going to advertise my new drabble collection: Ambitious! XD Yes, it's another Royai drabble collection... But this time, since I can't seem to write anymore drabbles on my own, I've decided to do the Royai 100 themes. I'll update that drabble collection daily, 5 drabbles a time. Because I must hurry, I'm going to England in mid-August, and after that I won't be able to go on the Internet very often anymore. So I must finish those 100 themes before I go to England. Please go and read those drabbles!

And now please review this drabble!


End file.
